


that's the beauty of a secret

by gurlsrool



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Texting, and the zimmermanns and the smh team r Losers, dex and nursey r in it a Lil too, jack is an old man, thts? abt it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurlsrool/pseuds/gurlsrool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack is bad at texting, the team wants to know who Jack is secretly dating, and Bad Bob Zimmermann just wants to bond with his son's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's the beauty of a secret

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my goal of writing 5 cp fics in March! Can u believe! I wrote a texting fic to warm-up for this month so I thought I'd write one to finish it off. Capitalization and punctuation and shit varies for each person and text based on my own hcs! Tw for some language and mentions of sex. Enjoy!! Title comes from strange love by halsey s/o to genielle for the idea.

JZ 10:00 a.m.

Hey.

JZ 10:00 a.m.

I hope you don’t mind but I told my parents about us.

JZ 10:02 a.m.

This is weird to text I just know you’re busy and I feel bad.

JZ 10:02 a.m.

So I just wanted to say sorry.

JZ 10:03 a.m.

And they’re happy we’re together, so don’t worry okay?

JZ 10:03 a.m.

Sorry.

CC 10:04 a.m.

Uhhh… hi jack

JO 10:05 a.m.

what….,,the fuck

JO 10:05 a.m.

WTF????!!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!

AB 10:07 a.m.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

JO 10:10 a.m.

JAAAAAACK W T F

AB 10:10 a.m.

TEAM MEETING AT THE HAUS IN TEN 

CC 10:10 a.m.

but i have class!!

DN 10:10 a.m.

dude just skip it’s gd

WP 10:11 a.m.

chowder go to class

DN 10:11 a.m.

Y the hell r u the boss of him

AB 10:11 a.m.

SHUT UP N GET UR ASSES TO THE HAUS

 

SK 10:08 a.m.

dude

SK 10:08 a.m.

duuude ur so fuckin OLD 

JZ 10:09 a.m.

Oh my god.

JZ 10:09 a.m.

Oh my god.

JZ 10:10 a.m.

I swear I was texting him.

JZ 10:11 a.m.

I don’t know what I did wrong I thought I clicked his name.

SK 10:12 a.m.

brooooooo dw honestly u shd just tell them

SK 10:14 a.m.

babe

SK 10:15 a.m.

jack talk 2 me bb 

SK 10:15 a.m.

pls dont freak out breathe ok 

JZ 10:15 a.m.

Sorry.

JZ 10:15 a.m.

I was just thinking.

JZ 10:15 a.m.

Bitty didn’t want to tell them yet and I just ruined everything for him.

SK 10:16 a.m.

no no no get out of tht pretty little head of urs

SK 10:16 a.m.

im calling u the second i get out of class ok

SK 10:17 a.m.

ok ft me

JZ 10:18 a.m.

That was fast.

SK 10:19 a.m.

;) ;) ;)

 

EB 11:00 a.m.

Jack...

JZ 11:01 a.m.

Oh. You’re out of class.

EB 11:02 a.m.

Yup

JZ 11:02 a.m.

I’m so sorry Eric I really didn’t mean to text the group chat.

EB 11:02 a.m.

Oh honey

JZ 11:02 a.m.

I’m sorry. I know you wanted to wait.

EB 11:03 a.m.

It’s okay. I just wanted it to be ours I think?

EB 11:04 a.m.

Oh lord does that make any sense?

JZ 11:05 a.m.

Kind of?

EB 11:05 a.m.

Look it’s just…

EB 11:05 a.m.

When everyone knows… 

EB 11:06 a.m.

They’ll all just know!

EB 11:06 a.m.

You know?

JZ 11:07 a.m.

In English Bitty?

EB 11:07 a.m.

Sorry, I’m nervous.

EB 11:15 a.m.

It’s just that if everyone knows then they’ll be all up in our business, you know how they are. It just feels so special with just the two of us knowing. I know that’s dumb but it’s how I feel okay?

EB 11:16 a.m.

Well. The two of us and Señor Bun.

EB 11:17 a.m.

…..and your parents

JZ 11:18 a.m.

Oh right about that...

EB 11:19 a.m.

It’s fine Jack, really. If you’re happy they’re happy, I’m happy.

JZ 11:20 a.m.

Oh.

JZ 11:21 a.m.

Okay.

EB 11:22 a.m.

Is there something else??

JZ 11:23 a.m.

Yeah.

JZ 11:24 a.m.

My mom might text you later.

EB 11:25 a.m.

Oh lord 

EB 11:25 a.m.

You gave her my number?!

JZ 11:26 a.m.

Well she asked!

EB 11:27 a.m.

Oh my gosh. 

EB 11:27 a.m.

This is a lot

JZ 11:28 a.m.

Sorry.

EB 11:29 a.m.

stop apologizing! 

JZ 11:30 a.m.

Right, right, sorry.

JZ 11:31 a.m.

Anyways.

EB 11:32 a.m.

Anyways?!

JZ 11:32 a.m.

Are we telling the team? I mean, they don’t know it’s you. Just that it’s someone.

EB 11:34 a.m.

Oh. Just give me some time to think on it okay?

JZ 11:35 a.m.

Of course.

JZ 11:36 a.m.

I’ll call you after the game tonight.

EB 11:36 a.m.

Good :) 

 

JO 12:01 p.m.

soooooo

AB 12:02 p.m.

SOOOOOOOOO

JO 12:02 p.m.

what’s happenin jay-z?

JZ 12:05 p.m.

We’re not doing this. 

JO 12:06 p.m.

DOING WHAT? TALKING ABT UR SECRET GF????????? 

JO 12:07 p.m.

THTS P DAMN BIG BRO

CC 12:10 p.m.

Jack you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to!

AB 12:12 p.m.

STAY OUT OF THIS CHOWDER

LD 12:15 p.m.

will u guys shut the fuck up 

AB 12:15 p.m.

just mute ur phone bro 

LD 12:16 p.m.

I’m waiting for a call!

AB 12:17 p.m.

from who??

LD 12:20 p.m.

uh none of ur damn business?? 

AB 12:21 p.m.

wtF?

JO 12:22 p.m.

Ok r we the only ones not in a secret relationship or….?

CC 12:23 p.m.

I’m not!

CC 12:23 p.m.

I mean, you guys know about my relationship!

CC 12:23 p.m.

Farmer says hi, by the way!

CC 12:24 p.m.

She also says she’s happy for Jack and the mystery girl.

JZ 12:25 p.m.

Can we just drop this? 

JZ 12:26 p.m.

Please?

CC 12:26 p.m.

Sorry Jack :(

AB 12:27 p.m.

I’m not sorry. I want D E E T S

JO 12:29 p.m.

DEEEEEEEETS

EB 12:32 p.m.

Pie downstairs! Save Lardo a piece!

JO 12:32 p.m.

YOOOOOOOOOOO

AB 12:32 p.m.

Y OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

JZ 12:35 p.m.

Thanks for the pie diversion.

EB 12:36 p.m.

;) I got your back.

EB 12:37 p.m.

It’s maple apple

JZ 12:38 p.m.

Mon dieu.

EB 12:39 p.m.

:))))) i miss you too

 

SK 5:00 p.m.

soooooooooo

SK 5:01 p.m.

text me baaaack

SK 5:02 p.m.

oh fuck ya got a game

SK 5:05 p.m.

go eat tht pb n j & sext ya bf 

SK 5:06 p.m.

and get me a hatty ;)

 

JO 7:40 p.m.

sooooooooooo

JO 7:42 p.m.

do u think mystery girl is @ the game tn

AB 7:43 p.m.

i bet if she is he’s gettin sucked off g d tn for how he’s playin

AB 7:45 p.m.

OH SH IT

AB 7:47 p.m.

KILL IT JAKC

AB 7:48 p.m.

HES GETTNG IT SO GOOD TONGIGHT

EB 7:50 p.m.

Oh lord.

 

JZ 11:02 p.m.

Hi.

SK 11:05 p.m.

JACK FUCK IN ZIMMERMANN

SK 11:06 p.m.

I CNT BELIEVE U GOT ME THAT HATTY

JZ 11:07 p.m.

Of course.

JZ 11:07 p.m.

And "sexting" Bitty isn’t part of my pre-game ritual, by the way.

SK 11:08 p.m.

ok but post game,,,...

SK 11:10 p.m.

;~)))))))))))))

JZ 11:11 p.m.

Talk tomorrow Shitty. 

SK 11:12 p.m.

GD WE HAV SHIT 2 DISCUSS

SK 11:13 p.m.

GET IT JACK

 

EB 9:56 p.m.

Great game Jack :D

JZ 11:15 p.m.

Thanks Bitty.

EB 11:16 p.m.

You know…

EB 11:17 p.m.

Well…

JZ 11:18 p.m.

What?

EB 11:19 p.m.

everything the guys were saying about what your “secret girlfriend” would do with you if she was there isn’t too far off…

JZ 11:20 p.m.

Oh.

JZ 11:20 p.m.

I’ll be at the hotel in five.

EB 11:20 p.m.

Good.

 

JO 11:12 a.m.

ok bro

JZ 11:15 a.m.

Nope, still not doing this.

JO 11:15 a.m.

BROOOOOOOO

JO 11:16 a.m.

UR KILLING US 

DN 11:16 a.m.

Im chill tbh

WP 11:17 a.m.

Of course you are.

DN 11:20 a.m. 

??/? 

AB 11:25 a.m.

Ok dude

AB 11:25 a.m.

Jack dude Jack bro Jack

LD 11:26 a.m.

oh my god shut the fuck up

SK 11:27 a.m.

^^!!

AB 11:28 a.m.

JACK

JZ 11:35 a.m.

What?

AB 11:36 a.m.

Wager:

AB 11:36 a.m.

we get a shut out against BU tn, u answer ten questions about the secret gf

EB 11:36 a.m.

C’mon y’all let the boy live!

JZ 11:37 a.m.

Three questions. They have to be G rated.

AB 11:37 a.m.

5 questions. PG.

JZ 11:40 a.m.

Deal.

JO 11:41 a.m.

‘SWAWESOME

AB 11:41 a.m.

SWASOMEE

JO 11:45 a.m.

Wait wtf is the difference between G and PG?

AB 11:46 a.m.

One word for ya 

AB 11:47 a.m.

SMOOCHES!

JO 11:48 a.m.

NNI C E 

 

BZ 12:03 p.m.

Hi Eric!

EB 12:04 p.m.

Hi?

BZ 12:05 p.m.

:)

EB 12:06 p.m.

I’m sorry who is this? I don’t have your number saved which is really unlike me I’m SO sorry!

BZ 12:07 p.m.

It’s okay :)

BZ 12:08 p.m. 

It’s your future father-in-law.

BZ 12:08 p.m.

Haha :) 

EB 12:09 p.m.

What?

EB 12:09 p.m.

Oh my gosh, Mr. Zimmermann?

BZ 12:10 p.m.

You got it son! You really are a sharp one!

BZ 12:11 p.m.

I got your number from Alicia, I hope that’s okay! :)

BZ 12:11 p.m.

And sorry if that joke earlier was a little much. Jack clearly doesn’t get his sense of humor from me!

EB 12:12 p.m.

Oh it’s alright!

BZ 12:12 p.m.

:)

 

EB 12:15 p.m.

Oh my lord.

SK 12:16 p.m.

whaddup bits

EB 12:16 p.m.

I think Bad Bob Zimmermann just called me his future son-in-law?? 

SK 12:17 p.m.

fUCKC 

SK 12:18 p.m.

i mean it’s tru tho 

SK 12:20 p.m.

five bucks says ur a fuckin tomato rn

EB 12:21 p.m.

STOP

 

EB 5:06 p.m.

You know I’m not going to not try for a shut-out because of your horrible bargaining skills.

JZ 5:07 p.m.

Of course.

JZ 5:07 p.m.

Although BU’s playing a really strong season, I think we’re safe.

EB 5:08 p.m.

EXCUSE ME!

EB 5:09 p.m.

Is that a challenge Mr. Zimmermann?

JZ 5:10 p.m.

What? No.

EB 5:11 p.m.

Oh it’s so on!!!! 

EB 5:12 p.m.

;D

 

JZ 11:02 p.m.

Shit.

JZ 11:05 p.m.

Really though, congrats guys. Great game.

JO 11:45 p.m.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEE

JO 11:46 p.m.

UR NOT GETTIN OFF THE HOOK THT EASY 

JO 11:46 p.m.

AFTER THS KEGSTER WE R COMIN FOR Y A 

 

BZ 11:05 p.m.

Killer game Eric! :)

EB 11:30 p.m.

Oh gosh thanks Mr. Zimmermann!

EB 11:31 p.m.

And thanks for watching! 

BZ 11:35 p.m.

Of course Eric! 

BZ 11:36 p.m.

And call me Bob :) 

EB 11:37 p.m.

I’m not sure if my southern hospitable heart can handle that.

BZ 11:38 p.m.

Give it time.

EB 11:40 p.m.

:D

BZ 11:41 p.m.

What are you doing texting an old geezer like me? Go celebrate that shut-out don’t let me keep you!

EB 11:45 p.m. 

Lol don’t worry you’re not, I’m just in my room right now!

BZ 11:46 p.m.

You don’t have to lie to me Eric. Jack may be an old man but that doesn’t mean the rest of us are. You’re allowed to have fun ;)

EB 11:47 p.m.

I’m really not lying

BZ 11:50 p.m.

After a game like that?! You must be!

EB 11:55 p.m.

Haha I’m skyping Jack. Look!

EB 11:56 p.m.

Media Message [tap to download]

BZ 11:58 p.m.

Tell him to let you party.

 

JZ 12:00 a.m.

Please leave Eric alone.

JZ 12:01 a.m.

Please.

BZ 12:02 a.m.

We’re bonding!

JZ 12:05 a.m.

Is maman awake?

BZ 12:06 a.m.

Yes. Is everything okay?

 

JZ 12:10 a.m.

Maman please get papa to leave Eric alone.

AZ 12:11 a.m.

He’s talking to Eric?

JZ 12:12 a.m.

Yes.

AZ 12:15 a.m. 

Why isn’t Eric talking to me?

AZ 12:16 a.m.

I want to share my Samwell stories with him!

JZ 12:17 a.m.

Mon dieu.

 

JO 12:06 p.m.

Question no. 1: is she gd in bed?

EB 12:07 p.m.

Oh lord stop.

JZ 12:30 p.m.

How is that pg rated?

AB 12:31 p.m.

well he didnt say fuck !!

JO 12:35 p.m.

Ya!!! 

JO 12:35 p.m.

So ???!!!!!????????

 

JZ 4:00 p.m.

Yes.

WP 4:05 p.m.

what

JZ 4:06 p.m.

Sorry I was at practice. That’s my answer.

JZ 4:06 p.m.

To the first question.

JO 4:09 p.m.

HOLY FUCKCMFUIGNG 

 

SK 4:10 p.m.

soooooooo

JZ 4:14 p.m.

Yes Shitty?

SK 4:15 p.m.

u gonna correct their pronouns?

JZ 4:15 p.m.

Isn’t that your job? 

SK 4:16 p.m.

not when it means outing u nah 

SK 4:16 p.m.

but if u ever do want me 2 talk 2 them lmk

SK 4:17 p.m.

(that’s let me know)

JZ 4:17 p.m.

Thanks Shitty. 

SK 4:18 p.m.

of course !!

SK 4:20 p.m.

420 B LA ZIE IT !!!!!!!!! 

 

AB 5:00 p.m.

question no. 2:

AB 5:00 p.m.

where’d ya meet her?

JZ 5:01 p.m.

Samwell. 

JO 5:02 p.m.

???????!!!!!!!! WTF 

AB 5:03 p.m.

WTF FJFFJ 

AB 5:04 p.m.

DO WE KNOW HER R 

JZ 5:05 p.m.

Yes.

JZ 5:06 p.m.

But you know everyone.

DN 5:07 p.m.

yeah that was such a waste of a question 

AB 5:08 p.m.

u ask one if ur so good nurse!

JO 5:10 p.m.

Don’t give him one of our questions!

DN 5:11 p.m.

nah i got this

DN 5:12 p.m.

how long have u been together?

JZ 5:14 p.m.

Five months and three weeks.

DN 5:14 p.m.

broooooooo

JO 5:14 p.m.

BR OOOO

AB 5:15 p.m.

brOooOoOOoOOOOOoooOO

JZ 5:15 p.m.

One more question. 

CC 5:16 p.m.

I wanna ask one!

AB 5:17 p.m.

This is high stakes chowder

CC 5:17 p.m.

I can do it!! 

LD 5:18 p.m.

yeah give the kid a chance 

AB 5:19 p.m.

ok fine 

CC 5:20 p.m.

Oh gosh! I didn’t actually have a question I didn’t think you would say yes!

CC 5:21 p.m.

Ummm

AB 5:25 p.m.

Tick tock Chowder.

CC 5:27 p.m.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

CC 5:28 p.m.

um 

CC 5:30 p.m.

What’s your song?

AB 5:31 p.m.

WTF CHOWDER 

JO 5:32 p.m.

WHY 

JZ 5:35 p.m.

Halo

JZ 5:37 p.m.

The Beyoncé song.

AB 5:38 p.m.

Oh shit.

AB 5:39 p.m.

Bitty wd love her!!!!!

LD 5:40 p.m.

oh my fucking god 

WP 5:45 p.m.

Wait why didn’t you just ask what her name is?

JO 5:46 p.m.

SHIT

 

BZ 6:00 p.m.

Hi everyone :)

EB 6:02 p.m.

Hi?

BZ 6:04 p.m.

I created this family group chat so we can all talk!

JZ 6:05 p.m.

Papa!

SK 6:06 p.m.

shhhh just let it be jack

JZ 6:10 p.m.

Why are you here Shitty?

SK 6:12 p.m.

uhhhh bc i’m part of the fam? 

SK 6:15 p.m.

who do u think taught him how to start a gc

JZ 6:17 p.m.

I hate you.

AZ 6:18 p.m.

Jack! Be nice!

EB 6:20 p.m.

Yeah Jack!!

SK 6:21 p.m.

dw we got ur back bad dad bob!

SK 6:22 p.m.

or shd i say GOOD DAD BOB!

AZ 6:23 p.m.

You really shouldn’t dear.

JZ 6:23 p.m.

Please stop. 

BZ 6:25 p.m.

Thanks Shitty!

BZ 6:27 p.m.

How’s everyone doing? :)

AZ 6:30 p.m.

Good!

SK 6:31 p.m.

KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BZ 6:33 p.m.

Eric?

EB 6:35 p.m.

Oh I’m good! :D

BZ 6:40 p.m.

That’s good :)

BZ 6:41 p.m.

What’s up?

JZ 6:42 p.m.

Mon dieu.

 

JZ 7:00 p.m.

Hi Bitty.

EB 7:02 p.m.

Hi Jack.

JZ 7:05 p.m.

Sorry I told them about the song.

JZ 7:05 p.m.

It could have given it away.

EB 7:06 p.m.

It’s fine they wouldn’t get it unless we screamed it in their faces

EB 7:06 p.m.

Speaking of…

EB 7:07 p.m.

I think we should tell them

JZ 7:07 p.m.

We don’t have to.

EB 7:08 p.m.

No we should

EB 7:08 p.m.

I’ve been thinking.

EB 7:09 p.m.

A lot.

EB 7:10 p.m.

And I think it’d be good if they knew.

EB 7:11 p.m.

I like your parents knowing. Is that weird? Like I like that they know and that our lives are tangled together and now I’m someone to them.

EB 7:12 p.m.

Oh lord this is cheesy

EB 7:13 p.m.

I guess what I’m saying is that we’re still something special, even if people know. Maybe even more special.

EB 7:13 p.m.

I mean, not everybody, obviously, just the team

JZ 7:14 p.m.

And Señor Bun

EB 7:15 p.m.

Of course :D

JZ 7:30 p.m.

Eric

EB 7:31 p.m.

Jack

JZ 7:32 p.m.

You know someday everybody will know right?

JZ 7:33 p.m.

I mean, I want them to.

JZ 7:34 p.m.

Someday.

EB 7:35 p.m.

Oh Jack

EB 7:36 p.m.

I don’t care when someday is as long as I can kiss you someday soon alright?

JZ 7:37 p.m.

Works for me :-)

JZ 7:38 p.m.

Shitty and I are skyping wanna join?

EB 7:40 p.m.

I’m about to make an I’ve Been Secretly Dating Jack Zimmermann for Half a Year Pie for the boys

EB 7:41 p.m.

After?

JZ 7:42 p.m.

I’m free anytime Bitty.

EB 7:43 p.m.

No you’re not! 

JZ 7:45 p.m.

For you I am.

EB 7:46 p.m.

Oh Jack :)))))

 

JO 9:03 p.m.

what 

JO 9:03 p.m.

The FUC K

AB 9:03 p.m.

WTF

JZ 9:04 p.m.

Hi guys.

JZ 9:05 p.m.

How was the pie?

CC 9:05 p.m.

Jack!!! Is it true that you and Bitty are dating?! I mean, I believe Bitty obviously but you’re all always trying to prank me so I can’t tell! Not like it’d be funny if you were dating, it wouldn’t it’d be sooo great!

JZ 9:06 p.m.

Ha ha yes we are Chowder.

CC 9:06 p.m.

:O

CC 9:07 p.m.

YAY!!!!

CC 9:07 p.m.

OMG! We can go on double dates!!!!!!!!!!

EB 9:08 p.m.

Awww

AB 9:09 p.m.

DUDE

AB 9:10 p.m.

I CANT BELVE U DID NT NTELL US 

LD 9:11 p.m.

I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out

JO 9:12 p.m.

how wd we have figured it out?!!!

LD 9:13 p.m.

Dude

LD 9:13 p.m.

Halo?

LD 9:14 p.m.

Or how often they text

LD 9:15 p.m.

and talk on the phone

LD 9:15 p.m.

and skype.

AB 9:15 p.m.

I THOUGHT THEY WERE BUDS!!!!!!!!

LD 9:16 p.m.

did u think they were “buds” when there were clearly sex noises coming from bitty’s room the weekend jack visited

SK 9:16 p.m.

O S HIT 

EB 9:17 p.m.

LARDO!!!!!

JO 9:18 p.m.

he’s so red rn i think he might explode

EB 9:19 p.m.

STOP!

SK 9:20 p.m.

ok before bitty dies id like to note the fact tht it was so fucked tht u all assumed jack was w a girl

SK 9:21 p.m.

i expect an essay on the harms of heteronormativity postmarked to me no later than saturday, no less than 1500 words

SK 9:22 p.m.

Except u lardo u star! 

LD 9:24 p.m.

;)

JO 9:25 p.m.

Wait. Bitty’s the secret girlfriend.

JZ 9:26 p.m.

Yes Ransom.

JO 9:26 p.m.

So that means…

AB 9:27 p.m.

BITTY’S RLY GOOD IN BED! 

JZ 9:30 p.m. 

Mon dieu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My goal for next month is to write two long cp fics that I already have plans for so I'll see ya then! S/o to savanna for reading my shit and putting up w/ me in general but esp when it comes 2 me crying abt cp. S/o to shs for also putting up w/ me and not hating me for always asking for help w/ titles. Also s/o to anyone who's commented on any of the fics I wrote this month it means so much 2 me seriously! If u wanna prompt me for the future or just talk hmu at gaysun on tumblr. The month the hiatus ends starts TOMORROW we made it y'all. Ily!


End file.
